Arresting Hearts
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Kellie Moran, sister to Sebastian, is a nurse. She doesn't know what her brother's real occupation is outside of his service to Military. When she saves a life, she is forced to talk to the police. Enter Greg Lestrade and he is curious about her. Why does she hate police? One thing is for sure, he will try anything. Will Kellie change her tune?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day and the only thing I was looking forward to was dinner and a long bubble bath. Of course, things don't turn out as planned. My name is Kellie Moran and I'm a nurse at a local clinic as well as over at the hospital two to three days a week. I like my quiet life and didn't really go out a lot except for the occassional girls only night with my best friend, Molly Hooper. I do have a twin brother named Sebastian but we rarely ever talk. I had no clue tonight would put me face to face with the one person would turn my life upside down.

I was heading through the park like I always did to get to my flat. Normally, I hear nothing except for the occassional cricket or breeze but tonight, I stopped in my tracks when I heard a soft but clearly pained cry for help. My nursing instincts kicked in and I hurried toward where I had heard the voice. I soon found a young woman, bleeding from a stab wound in her leg. "Hang on" I told her, taking my scarf off and tying it tightly for a tournquet around her leg and making a call for an ambulance.

As I stayed with the woman, trying to keep her calm and checking her pulse, we were ambushed by her attacker again. Thinking quickly, I pulled my pepper spray out of my jacket pocket and sprayed the guy before knocking him out. Thankfully then, the police arrived. Quickly, I slipped away but stopped long enough to talk to one medic before I hurried on my way; making sure that nobody saw me.

I finally got back to my building and straight up to my flat. Now I was looking forward to a late meal and going straight to bed. I kicked my shoes off and went to the kitchen, making myself a sandwich and a glass of lemonade.I sat down and put my plate down on the coffee table to find my phone but I noticed it wasn't in my messenger bag. ' _Damn, did I lose it after helping that poor girl'_ I thought, eating my sandwich. I finally finished and cleaned up before heading off to bed. I was unsure of what I would be in for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I got up as usual and forced down breakfast before rushing off to the hospital so I could fill in for one of the nurses that was on maternity leave. After getting to the hospital, I checked my bag for my phone, hoping I had overlooked it because of my being drowsy but it wasn't there. I sighed, putting my bag in my locker and then heading to clock in before going to the nurse's station.

"Hey Kel, it's good to see you back" Daniel said as he sorted through a few files.

"It's good to be back" I replied, taking a seat and quickly tying my hair back.

"Hey Kellie, that young woman from last night's attack is asking to meet the nurse who saved her life" Tara commented as she handed me the halves of my scarf. They had apparently had to cut it off to mend the wound.

"I never gave my name though" I answered, turning my chair to face her.

"She saw your name tag. The night nurse left us that message before you got here that she had said your name and when the nurse asked how she knew, she said she saw your name tag" Tara told me, handing me the night nurse's message.

"Alright, I will see her at some point during my rounds. Which room is she in" I asked, putting the note aside.

"Room 132 and it is time for morning vitals. Kellie, you have rooms 130-149" Charlie called crisply, checking her clipboard as she assigned the others their rooms as I got up and walked over to the storage room where we keep the vitals carts and the tablets that go with them.

After scanning one out, I started down the hall and in the room. I hated using hand sanitizer but I could always make quick work of washing my hands easily. The routine was the same with each patient after knocking on the door and announcing myself: clean hands, do vitals, make the notes on the whiteboard for the next nurse that would come in, check any bandages, making any notes in the charts for the doctor, answered any questions, and then headed to the next room.

I skipped room 132 and would let her be my last so that I would have a moment to talk to her. After finishing in room 130, I slowly walked into room 132. After washing my hands, I looked at the whiteboard in the room and saw her name was Melissa Saunders. "Melissa, I'm Kellie Moran. I'm the one who saved you last night" I told her.

She looked up and smiled sweetly as she finally spoke softly, her voice still a little thick with sleep from the pain meds. "Thank you Kellie. I was afraid no one would dare tackle an armed man especially like you did."

I smiled a little and shook my head as I told her "I was taught to defend and protect. I intially didn't want to learn much in self defense until my father inisisted. Actually, my brother excelled at it and was in the army. He had to retire early due to injury."

"Bless your brother for service. Please, the next time you speak to him, thank him" Melissa replied. I nodded with a promise when I heard footsteps at the door. We both looked as a man walked in.

He finally spoke "I apologize for the interruption but the station told me you were finally awake Miss Saunders. She nodded a little and I looked at the stranger. I saw he was handsome, sharp dressed, obviously pre-mature gray hair, and a badge on his belt marking him as a detective inspector.

"Your credentials" I ordered sharply. I wasn't about to let anyone in any further without positive identfication. "Slowly" I added, watching him. He slowly reached for his credentials and handed them to me. I carefully compared his face to the picture on his ID that read 'DI Greg Lestrade: Scotland Yard' before handing him back his credentials.

"I will be back again later. I will put in an apology that I didn't get your morning vitals" I told Melissa. "No, I will wait" Inspector Lestrade offered and stepped back out of the room so I could do my morning task. Once I was finished and then made notes, I left the room and returned the cart to the room. After checking on the tablet that all my notes had gone in, I turned it off and went back to the nurse's station to double check everything.

As I sat at the computer, I was quiet. I didn't regret making the inspector show his ID, partly because my family had taught both me and Sebastian to know how to spot imposters. I really hoped that my tone hadn't scared Melissa but I also didn't trust cops.

I was going back through the notes I had made today when I heard that inspector's voice say "Finally, I have a chance to speak to the one who saved Miss Saunders." I looked up and he added "Plus I would love to know why you demanded to see my credentials." I felt my ears turn red and I looked at him.

"I suppose I could speak to you. I have a lunch break at 12:30pm" I told him, looking back at the screen.

"I don't want to wait too long. I need to have the statements as soon as possible if this case is to go to court soon. If you wish, we could have lunch together and you could give me your statement then" Inspector Lestrade offered.

"I much prefer to dine alone and besides, I only have about 20-30 minutes for lunch. I hardly doubt that would be enough time and besides, that kind of conversation would actually upset my appetite" I answered as I continued to type.

"Listen Miss Moran, this can be difficult or easy. Melissa told me you had pepper sprayed the attacker and knocked him out. Technically since he attacked twice, that makes you a victim as well" he told me.

"If she told you what happened then why do I need to make a statement" I asked, finally looking at him again.

"It will be essential to the case" he answered. It was clear to me that he wasn't giving up on talking to me until I gave in. I stood up a moment and looked at him.

"Fine, I will talk to you but not on my lunch time and not at the station. It makes me uncomfortable. I have another break at 6pm. Come back to this desk at 5:55pm and we'll talk in one of the small break rooms" I promised.

"Alright and you won't back out" Inspector Lestrade asked, watching me as I sat back down.

"I won't detective. Good day" I replied, trying to sound sweet but I think even he could hear my sarcasm.

I went about the rest of my day, had lunch, and continued the rest of my rounds like normal until I saw Inspector Lestrade return promptly at 5:55pm. "Ready Miss Moran" he asked, looking at me.

"Seems like I don't have a choice" I answered, putting my little shawl back on as I clocked out. We headed down the hall and to one of the staff break rooms. Once we were both in, I locked the door and we both took a seat at the small table before asking "So, what do you need in my statement?"

Lestrade's P.O.V

I started asking my questions but I also found her very stubborn and frustrating. Trouble was, I also thought she was extremely attractive. As we talked, I finally saw that there was distrust in her eyes. Now I understood partly why she had asked for my credentials.  
When I had gotten her statement, I thanked her and we stood. Before we stood, I told her "I have something for you that needs to be charged." Carefully, I reached into my pocket and held up her cell phone.  
"Thank you inspector" Miss Moran told me, taking her phone. I watched her as she took her phone and slid it in her pocket. When she unlocked the door, I knew I had to ask her the one last thing on my mind.

"Think I might be able to see you again" I asked. I saw her stop in her tracks and there was a cross look of surprise and uneasiness.  
"I don't think you can inspector. I'm just not sure that I'm right for you" she answered. With that, she walked out and I walked out after her, heading out to the front. I was slightly disappointed. She had me intrigued but I would soon learnthat there was more to this nurse than meets the eye.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since I met that inspector at the hospital. He seemed so kind and yet I couldn't even bring myself to to even consider the possibility of accepting a date if he were to ask. Don't get me wrong, he was real nice but it was my trying to see past his career. I had a reason for that though.

What a lot of people don't know is my family had once been in danger. Someone, never found out who, had put a greenlight out on my family and had hired two assasins to pose as cops. They harassed us for weeks on end and the real police didn't believe us until Sebastian and I were left orphans. As he was four years older than me, he became my guardian at 18 and I was 14.

Still, if I were to see past his career, I could see myself with someone like him. The others at the hospital had also told me that they had certainly seen sparks between us but I laughed it off. I had a feeling though that things were about to get interesting.

It was a mild Friday morning when I heard my name called among the drafted members for a mobile biohazard unit. I rushed off to the basement to get suited up and in the truck. I had never been on one of those call outs in all my years at the hospital so it was a little nerve wracking. After awhile of traveling, we finally stopped.

We quickly got everything set up and waited as each person was decontaminated and changed into a jumpsuit and assigned to a nurse for labwork. I made sure I had my equipment at the ready as soon as I had my gloves and mask on. One by one, those potentially exposed were brought in and I was shocked to see Greg Lestrade being put in my chair.

Quickly, I wrote his first inital and last name on the two tubes I had before rolling his sleeve up, tying the tourniquet, cleaning the place, and inserting the needle carefully. As I removed the needle and the tourniquet before placing a bandage on the place and proceeded to help the doctor with checking him over.

As soon as he was cleared, he captured my hand and pulled me aside. "Can I help you inspector" I asked after a moment.

"One date, please Kellie or at least, let me treat you to lunch. I'd like to get to know you myself" Greg told me. That surprised me but I could see the softness in his eyes. I finally decided it was time to give.

"Alright, one date and honestly, you seem like a good person too" I answered.

"Tomorrow since it is Saturday" he asked hopeful.

"Alright, tomorrow evening" I answered, seeing the others staring at us.

"How does 8pm sound" he asked.

"That works perfectly for me" I answered. He finally left and I went back to work. I put the thought out of my mind until we were finally back at the hospital. We hurried the test tubes to the lab and then all of us had to hit the showers before we returned to our shifts.

Greg's P.O.V

I had been ordered to stay at my flat until my blood work came back with an all clear. That at least gave me time to plan how I would impress Kellie. I finally realized I wasn't going to be able to concentrate in my flat as it was too dark and quiet so I had to take a walk. I hadn't planned a date in a long time and I figured it was time that I sought help. That was what led me to the steps of 221B Baker Street at Sherlock's door.

Mrs. Hudson kindly let me in the door and I headed upstairs after thanking her. John let me in and Sherlock looked over. "This clearly isn't police related as you're in no hurry so this is personal" he commented.

"And shouldn't you be at home. waiting for your lab results like us" John asked.

"I know but I am gong mad sitting in my flat plus no power. The maitenance people are waiting for some new wires and fuses to come in" I told them.

"Alright, so as Sherlock pointed out, you seem to have something personal bothering you so what is going on" John asked.

"I have a date tomorrow night with one of the nurses from today" I answered.

"And you're trying to think of a good place to take her" Sherlock concluded. I nodded and we were in thought until our phones rang in quick succession.

After answering our calls, which were our results to let us know we were clear; Sherlock continued his work as he said "Take her to that new steakhouse that just opened. Also, nicer button down and slacks for you tomorrow. I'd go ahead and make reservations as they do fill up on Saturday nights." With that, I nodded and got up to leave.

"Good luck mate" Johm commented.

"What John said" Sherlock managed to echo, slipping into his thinking mode or as he calls it, his mind palace.

Finally, I left and called that steakhouse Sherlock had recommended. I couldn't believe I was taking advice from someone who didn't date or have a relationship except with his work. He hadn't been wrong before but that was when it came to police work.

Once I had confirmed the reservation, I sent Kellie a text. I had gotten her number before I returned her phone. Now I had to be ready for tomorrow and I really hoped this would work. I had no idea what would come from this.


End file.
